


Wir waren Soldaten

by DaisukeSenshiLegend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/F, Légion des Volontaires Français, Multi Point of View, Resistance, Slow Build, Wehrmacht, World War II, adaptation du principe de titan-shifter, bataille de France, bataillon disciplinaire, front de l'Est, guerre d'hiver, occupation allemande, schutzstaffel, talvisota, traumatismes de guerre
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukeSenshiLegend/pseuds/DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: La plupart des personnes considèrent que la guerre consiste surtout à combattre. C'est faux. La guerre c'est avant tout espérer, attendre, avoir peur et regretter. Mais la guerre c'est aussi le moment où la véritable nature des individus se révèle et où des rencontres qui ne seraient jamais arrivées en temps normal ont lieu.





	1. schweiß und Blut

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement : Comme indiqué dans le résumé cette fiction prend place pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale et comme vous l'avez peut-être compris avec la langue utilisée pour le titre, le conflit est surtout vu du point de vue allemand (principalement celui de la Wehrmacht pour être plus précis). Je met donc un ici un avertissement général pour l'ensemble de la fic, le récit comportera des scènes de morts plus ou moins violentes, de mutilations, de massacres, des exactions en tout genre... Mais étant donné le contexte et le point de vue pris le récit comportera aussi des actes discriminants et des paroles relayant des idées nauséabondes qui ne sont nullement cautionnées mais qui ont malheureusement marqué la période. Sinon malgré une volonté de coller au plus près de l'Histoire, je me permets quelques libertés comme la présence d'éléments surnaturels et de corps d'armée mixte sur le modèle de SNK.

_**Wir waren Soldaten** _

Chapitre 1 : _Schweiß und Blut_

_Finlande – décembre 1939_

La forêt endormie par l'hiver et le froid était parcourue d'un brouillard qui étouffait les sens et dissimulait les silhouettes. Le soldat se tassa derrière l'arbre brisé en deux qui lui servait d'abri dérisoire. C'était un jeune sous-officier emmitouflé dans un manteau blanc qui recouvrait son uniforme grisâtre, et qui attendait que les Russes s'approchent suffisamment pour lancer l'assaut. Mentalement il compta le nombre d'hommes qui s'étaient portés volontaires et qui l'accompagnaient pour la mission : Trois, plus un parti en éclaireur. Leur seule chance de s'en sortir était de frapper vite et fort au bon moment, puis de se replier aussitôt.

Le soldat envoyé en éclaireur revint à pas de velours, rampa jusqu'à lui, murmura :

– _Korpraali_ , quinze soldats russes à moins d'un kilomètre, normalement le pont a été détruit donc ils vont être obligés de passer par ici.

Et il se glissa derrière un roc recouvert de neige pour s'abriter.

Le jeune caporal leva le bras et fit le signe qui indiquait que des ennemis étaient en approche, le geste passa de main en main jusqu'au soldat le plus éloigné. Ces satanés diables rouges allaient apprendre que les Finlandais n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser faire sans rien dire, quand ils étaient attaqués ils mordaient.

Une neige épaisse et compacte se mit à tomber. Les corps se raidirent dans la perspective de l'assaut et les cinq combattants resserèrent leurs doigts sur leurs armes, une prière au bord des lèvres.

Le bruit d'une branche se brisant sous une semelle et un juron en russe déclenchèrent la curée.

Frapper et casser !

Le jeune sous-officier se leva le premier, c'était son rôle que d'entraîner les autres en avant. Les premiers coups de feu fauchèrent deux membre de l'armée rouge mais aussitôt leurs camarades répliquèrent et l'enfer se déchaîna sur ce petit morceau de forêt. Au moins il n'y avait pas d'artillerie cette fois...Plus rien ne comptait excepté le combat, l'humanité s'était réduit à cette poignée de militaires hurlants.

En nombre la petite unité finlandaise était clairement désavantagée mais elle profitait du brouillard et d'un terrain qu'elle connaissait bien mieux que son adversaire. Néanmoins une balle traversa le torse de l'un des assaillants finlandais, il s'écroula, mort. Le leader de l'opération évita de peu le même sort mais un sniper en appui lui sauva la vie.

Le son d'une centaine de pied marchant sur le sol gelé indiqua que la chance risquait de changer de camp si le combat se prolongeait.

– Ramassez le corps de Svein et repliez-vous, je vous couvre.

– Vous entendez le caporal ? Repli les gars.

Un contre huit, il y avait plus qu'à espérer que la balle portant son nom n'était pas dans l'un de ces fusils...L'ennemi le plus proche était trop près pouvoir ajuster un tir, à la place il lui donna un coup de le crâne avec la crosse de son _Mosin_. Aussitôt après il se jeta derrière un tronc, visa et tira. La chute d'un corps indiqua qu'il avait touché sa cible. Une balle lui passa à travers l'épaule et lui arracha un grognement. Le jeune caporal voulu répliquer sauf que son arme s'enrailla entre ses mains. Bon sang, à ce rythme...

Il bondit hors de sa cachette, bouscula le Russe qui lui barrait la route et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il connaissait suffisamment ses hommes pour savoir qu'ils avaient eu plus de temps qu'il ne leur en fallait pour disparaître. Les balles sifflèrent à ses oreilles, le manquèrent de peu. Si son plan marchait il avait une petite chance de s'en sortir, sinon...

Sans ralentir il franchit l'orée du bois, la lumière du soleil sur la neige blanche était aveuglante.

Plus que quelques mètres...Plus que quelques mètres complètement à découvert...Ses pieds entrèrent un bref instant avec le bord du précipice, puis ce fut le vide, et enfin la chute dans l'eau glacée.

Le courant était trop fort pour que l'eau gèle mais celle-ci restait suffisamment froide pour représenter un danger mortel, surtout étant donné la température extérieure. Une fois hors de portée de tir, le sous-officier entreprit de se hisser sur la berge, la première tentative fut infructueuse et il manqua de se briser les os sur un rocher. Encore un effort...Ses mains gantées s'enfoncèrent dans la neige et saisirent la neige dissimulée dessous avec l’énergie du désespoir.

Épuisé il resta étalé au bord de la rivière. Il devait bouger, si il restait là, trempé, il allait mourir. L'humidité et le gel rendaient ses vêtements beaucoup trop lourds. Fichu hiver, fichu guerre...

Le jeune finlandais n'aspirait plus qu'à rejoindre sa base pour se réchauffer. Il aperçut la coiffe avant l'uniforme au détour d'un chemin, mais il était trop tard pour se cacher. Par réflexe ses mains placèrent le fusil en avant et appuyèrent sur la gâchette, c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'insigne de manche en forme d'étoile et le liseré bleu sur les insignes du col. Le commissaire politique s'écroula, la nuque déchirée par une balle.

Le caporal s'empressa de s'éloigner, avant que le bruit du coup du feu n'attira d'avantages d'ennemis, il ne remarqua pas la forme sombre qui avait quitté le cadavre et qui rampait vers lui.

* * *

 

_Front de l'est – Septembre 1941_

Eren sentit la boue aspirer ses bottes avec un bruit de succion, il les dégagea et pesta entre ses dents. Bon sang, il allait encore échouer à rendre son uniforme impeccable et l'Oberfeldwebel Shadis allait encore lui passer un savon. Il regrettait l'été, ce bel été russe avec ses champs de blé à perte de vue et ses températures chaudes, il regrettait ce temps où ils fonçaient à travers le pays rouge avec la sensation que Moscou était à portée de Panzer. Mais à en croire les vétérans, ceux qui avaient fait la Grande Guerre, l'automne n'était rien par rapport à ce qui les attendaient en hiver.

Sa plaquette avec son nom et son matricule se balançait sur son torse, en louchant il pouvait presque lire « Eren Jäger ».

– On prend quel chemin _Unteroffizier_ ?

– J'en sais rien, tu en pense quoi Armin ?

Eren était doué pour un tas de choses, par exemple il savait bondir devant des soldats adverses et manquer de se prendre une bastos entre les deux yeux, il était également capable de porter un ami blessé jusqu'au camp de repos alors qu'il avait lui-même une balle dans la jambe, mais en revanche lorsqu'il fallait choisir un itinéraire ou une stratégie il préférait faire appel à son meilleur ami Armin, car l'une des qualités d'Eren était aussi de savoir s'entourer des meilleurs alliés.

– Nous devrions sortir de la forêt et longer la rivière jusqu'au bivouac suivant, nous serons à découvert mais nous verrons l'ennemi arriver et nous serons suffisament éloigner de la lisière pour ne pas être à portée de tir.

– Bien faisons ça !

Eren avait toujours admiré Armin, son ami d'enfance était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il connaissait et il était prêt à mettre sa vie entre ses mains sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait rencontré un gamin blond en revenant du parc où il s'était battu avec des plus grands et des plus costauds que lui, la première chose qu'avait fait l'autre garçonnet avait été de planquer derrière lui livre d'Erich Maria Remarque qu'il était en train de lire, aussi que se rappelait Eren, Armin avait toujours adoré lire, surtout Ernst Jünger.

Le sergent était aux aguets en conduisant ses hommes le long du cours d'eau. Voyager en territoire ennemi était une entreprise périlleuse mais c'était lorsque la nuit était tombée qu'ils étaient le plus en danger, à cause des partisans qui profitaient de ce moment pour sortir les attaquer. En fait à la guerre il y avait trois choses qui lui mettaient les nerfs en pelote et il savait qu'il était loin d'être le seul : voir ses hommes tombés dans une embuscade tendue par des partisans, subir un feu d'artillerie impuissant et pouvoir juste attendre que ça passe, et le risque de...

Clic...

Eren se retourna en même temps que Armin, derrière eux un soldat figé sur place regardait son pied gauche. Il releva la tête, son visage était décomposé par la peur et par la colère.

– Je ne veux pas mourir ici _Unteroffizier_ , pas comme ça.

– Merde...C'est miné ! hurla Eren, repliez-vous en remarchant bien dans vos empreintes de pas... Thomas ne bouge surtout pas !

Au moment où Armin passa à côté de Thomas ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras. Eren sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

– Laisse le partir Thomas, ne fais pas de conneries.

Mais le malheureux se contenta de décrocher son médaillon de chien pour le tendre à son camarade.

– Ecris à mes parents pour leur dire que je suis tombé au combat et que ma mort a été utile, invente quelque chose.

– Je le ferais.

Eren attendit que tous les autres soldats se soient éloignés du danger pour revenir sur ses pas à son tour. Une fois suffisamment loin il se retourna et regarda Thomas jusqu'au bout, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'infortuné combattant.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au camp de base se fit à l'aide d'une boussole, d'une carte et de la mousse sur les arbres, ils n'étaient partis que quelques heures mais le jeune agent se sentait épuisé.

– Alors les gars, vous en avez eu beaucoup de ces chiens de Staline ? les interpella un soldat en vert de gris en venant vers eux alors qu'ils prenaient leur repas près d'un feu de camp.

Eren resta silencieux, peu importe le nombre d'ennemi vaincu, seul les pertes dans ses propres rangs avaient réellement un sens au final. De toute façon il ne s'était pas engagé dans la Heer pour ça, mais en espérant y retrouver son père qui y officiait comme médecin militaire et qui avait disparu de la surface de la terre depuis la campagne de France.

– Les bolcheviques vous ont coupé la langue ? J'ai entendu qu'ils faisaient ça parfois, mais généralement ils ne laissent qu'un seul survivant qu'ils renvoient pour faire un exemple, vraiment des animaux ces gens là.

Armin s'agita nerveusement. Le nouveau venu s'approcha de deux soldats occupés à partager une cigarette. Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds pour le saluer.

– Désolé _Unterfeldwebel_ , on ne vous a pas entendu arriver, on était plongé dans nos pensées.

– Alors cette mission, la glorieuse _Wehrmacht_ a-t-elle encore fait des exploits ? Racontez-moi.

Les deux fantassins baissèrent la voix pour répondre, si bien qu'Armin n'était pas en mesure d'entendre ce qui se disait, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sa bouchée de pain cartonneux glissa difficilement dans sa gorge.

Le sourire inscrit sur la figure du sergent-chef s'effaça au fur et à mesure que le récit se poursuivait. A la fin ses dents étaient serrées dans un rictus de colère.

– Arlert...Espèce d'enfoiré...

Armin se rappela que le frère ainé de Thomas servait aussi dans le même corps d'armée que lui.

– _Unterfeldwebel_ Wagner, je...tenta-t-il de se justifier alors qu'il était soulevait par le col.

Eren bondit sur ses pieds, il ne pouvait pas laisser le sous-officier s'en prendre à Armin. Tout d'abord parce qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Thomas, après tout c'était son idée d'essayer d'avancer derrière les lignes ennemies avec un petit groupe d'hommes en passant là où la défense était moins renforcée, sur le modèle des _Sturmtruppen_ , mais surtout car il s'était juré de protéger son ami d'enfance, ils avaient fait une promesse, lorsque la guerre sera finie ils iront voir la mer.

Armin se crispa dans l'attente, depuis tout petit son physique de chétif l'avait habitué à être utilisé comme puching-ball par les autres. Le premier coup lui fit voir des étoiles, le second le fit vaciller et le troisième le projeta à terre. Par réflexe il plaça les mains devant son visage pour se protéger, laissant ainsi son ventre à découvert pour les coups de pieds. Le sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue, ses côtes le brûlaient...Le déferlement de violence s'arrêta brusquement.

Prudemment il retira ses mains mis en protection devant sa tête, ses cheveux blonds étaient collés à son front par la sueur. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut Eren assis à califourchon sur le sergent-chef, les phalanges rouge d'avoir frappé.

– Retouche le et je te fais avaler ton insigne de combat d'infanterie.


	2. Fallen, genesen und kämpfen

Chapitre 2 : _Fallen, genesen und kämpf_ en

La flamme de la bougie vacillait en projetant sa lueur orangé sur la feuille, seul le bruit des respirations et du grattement de la plume sur le papier troublait le silence de la petite baraque. Les murs en bois mal isolés laissaient passer l'air glacial de la nuit et l'un des deux hommes présents dans la pièce souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer.

– Il fait beaucoup trop froid dans ce putain de pays, râla-t-il.

– Ton langage Levi, surveille-le, il n'est pas digne d'un _Oberstleutnant_ , le gronda son interlocuteur d'un air faussement sévère.

– _Ex-Oberstleutnant_ Erwin, il n'y a que des officiers et des sous-off' déchus ici je te rappelle.

Le dénommé Levi n'était qu'un trentenaire malgré son grade, mais ce qui surprenait les plus les personnes qui le rencontraient c'était sa taille : le plus haut de ses cheveux noirs n'atteignait sans doute pas les cent soixante-huit centimètres requis pour être enrôlé. Pourtant il avait intégré l'armée et gravi les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'à atteindre le rang de lieutenant-colonel. Erwin quant à lui avait connu une carrière plus classique, mais tout a fait honorable, puisqu'à l'aube de la cinquantaine il avait été nommé _Generalmajor_.

Levi écrivit quelques lignes puis releva la tête.

Sinon tu l'as envoyé ce télégramme pour demander des vêtements chauds ? Quasiment tous les soldats du bataillon souffrent d'engelures, deux d'entre eux ont même dû être envoyés à l'hôpital et risquent l'amputation.

– Je sais, il a été envoyé, mais c'est toute l'armée qui manque de matériel, nous n'étions pas préparés pour affronter le général hiver, et comme nous sommes les moutons noirs de la _Wehrmacht_ nous passons après les autres.

– Merde !

– Au lieu de jurer, avance sur ton rapport de mission, il faut l'envoyer je te rappelle.

Au sein de l'armée le lieutenant-colonel Levi Ackerman était principalement connu pour trois choses : son ascension rapide, ses talents de sniper et son manque de respect envers ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, après tout il n'avait pas atterri dans le bataillon disciplinaire pour rien. Pourtant avec le général de brigade Erwin Smith c'était différent, certes Levi le tutoyait et lui parlait avec un langage grossier, mais malgré tout il le respectait et ne remettait pas en cause ses ordres.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune soldat qui regardait à droite et à gauche d'un air fourvoyé. Il s'avança dans la pièce, jeta un coup d'oeil aux cols et aux épaulettes, claqua des talons et fit le salut réglementaire vers un interlocuteur imprécis, ne sachant à qui l'adresser.

– C'est inutile de claquer des talons, nous n'en sommes pas très friands ici, répondit Erwin de sa voix la plus sérieuse, quel est ton nom ?

Le soldat entrouvrit la bouche mais il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde : « Eren, Eren Jäger ».

Levi se leva brusquement en bousculant son bureau.

– Jäger ? Comme Grisha Jäger ?

Le garçon les regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

– C'est mon père...Vous le connaissez ? Vous savez où il est ?

Ce fût Erwin qui répondit.

– Malheureusement non, mais pour l'instant Eren je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche parmi nous. Dans ce bataillon tu dois faire des preuves ou plutôt les refaire. Si tu y parviens tu recevras la médaille du bataillon et si tu te montres exemplaire et surtout si tu survis, alors tu regagneras ton grade et tu auras le droit d'être muté ailleurs, quelque part où le risque de mourir est moins grand. Pour le moment tu es redevenu un simple soldat, comme tous les autres membres du bataillon.

– Il n'y a que des simples soldats ? demanda Eren.

L'absence de hiérarchie le perturbait.

Erwin reprit la parole :

– J'occupe le poste de grand chef, Levi ici présent est mon second et sinon le bataillon est divisé en sept section avec chacune un chef à leur tête. Tu seras dans la section du chef Braun, la numéro quatre. Levi va te conduire jusqu'à lui.

Eren hocha la tête et se fit violence pour ne pas saluer avant de quitter la pièce. Le sous-chef Levi ne décrocha pas un mot tout au long du court trajet jusqu'aux baraquements et l'ex-sergent commençait à se demander si il allait avoir la chance d'avoir un chef de section moins taciturne. Levi toqua à la porte, l'ouvrit dans la foulée et poussa la nouvelle recrue à l'intérieur de la baraque.

– Braun, voici un nouveau membre pour toi.

Et sans rien ajouter, il fit demi-tour. Eren se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, nerveux. Un homme s'approcha de lui, cheveux blonds, taillé comme une armoire à glaces et frissonnant à peine malgré le froid polaire, le grenre de gars à être sorti d'une _Napola_. Il tendit la main en souriant :

– Bonjour, je suis le chef Reiner Braun.

Après un petit instant de flottement Eren serra la main qu'on lui tendait.

– Eren Jäger, enchanté.

– Alors Eren, qu'est-ce qui te vaut de te retrouver là ?

– On est pas sensé demander ça, le séjour dans le bataillon équivaut à une remise à zéro des dossiers, un nouveau départ.

– C'est bon Berthold, je suis sûr que ça dérange pas Eren de répondre, n'est-ce pas Eren ?

Eren regarda le dénommé Berthold, ça paraissait incroyable mais il était encore plus grand que Reiner, moins costaud à vue de nez cependant.

– J'ai frappé un supérieur, répondit-il, il s'en était pris à mon meilleur ami.

Reiner posa pendant de longues secondes des yeux entièrement froids sur lui, comme si ile juger, l'analyser. Puis son regard s'illumina.

– Quelqu'un qui agit pour ses amis ne peut pas être un mauvais bougre ! s'exclama-t-il.

Eren eut un élan de sympathie à l'égard de Reiner, peut-être que son court séjour ici n'allait pas être si horrible...Parce qu'il devait être court, pour qu'il puisse retourner protéger Armin le plus vite possible.

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent, il les passa à serrer des mains et à apprendre plus de noms qu'il ne pouvait en retenir.

Reiner frappa dans ses mains, tel un professeur devant une classe agitée.

– Bon les enfants, on a du boulot demain matin et la nuit est déjà bien entamée, il est l'heure d'aller au lit. Donnez un sac ce couchage à Eren et montrez lui une couchette vite.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « _Volkgemeinschaft_ », Eren se retrouva avec un sac fermé dans les mains et dans la foulée on le poussa devant une couchette vide.

– Celui là est libre, l'informa un soldat avec des taches de rousseur dont il avait déjà oublié le nom.

– Ah d'accord...Merci.

Même emmitouflé dans le sac de couchage la morsure du froid continuait de se faire sentir. Eren replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Il avait l'impression de s'être tout juste endormi lorsque quelqu'un le secoua.

– Eren, réveille-toi !

Eren ouvrit les yeux, décolla ses lèvres scellées par le froid et fouilla dans sa mémoire.

– Berthold ?

Sa voix était pâteuse.

– Reiner te dit de le rejoindre pour lui donner un coup de main avec son tank dès que tu es prêt.

– Mais je ne sais pas piloter !

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour te faire piloter. Ne traîne pas, les Panzers sont à côté de la baraque qui sert de réfectoire.

Eren se demanda ce qu'on attendait de lui puisqu'il n'avait aucune connaissance en mécanique. Mais le meilleur moyen de le savoir était encore de se rendre au point de rendez-vous.

– Reiner, qu'est-ce que...

– Regarde ça ! Mon pauvre _Koloss_.

Eren dût se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par dessus l'épaule de son chef. Le char était tacheté de peinture rouge, un un immense dalmatien de métal.

– Je parie que c'est un coup d'Annie.

– Ce n'est clairement pas Annie, pas du tout son genre de faire ça.

C'était Berthold, Eren était là depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures mais il avait déjà compris que si Reiner était dans le coin, Berthold n'était jamais loin, et inversement.

– Qui est Annie ?

– L'un des femmes de la deuxième section, mais beaucoup trop sérieuse pour faire ça. Reiner lui en veut parce qu'elle lui a collé une raclée la dernière fois qu'il l'a affronté dans un combat au corps à corps. Elle l'a littéralement fait décoller.

Eren se dit que la fameuse Annie devait être une véritable géante pour réussir à faire valser Reiner comme si de rien n'était.

– Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un tank à nettoyer. Attrape une éponge, lui ordonna Reiner.

Il soufflait un vent froid qui donnait l'impression à Eren d'avoir son visage transpercé par des milliers d'aiguilles. Mais à force de frotter comme un fou jusqu'à avoir les mains rouges et de se faire houspiller par Reiner à coups de « gratte juste le rouge, n'abîme pas la peinture en dessous », il avait presque chaud ou du moins il ressentait moins le froid.

L'ambiance était radicalement différente de celle du camp de transit où l'essentielle des journées consistaient à se jeter sur le sol détrempé et à ramper dès qu'on leur en donnait l'ordre.

Eren leva la tête vers Reiner.

– Qu'est-ce que ça fait comme impression de combattre dans un _Panzer_ ?

– L'impression d'être invincible, ce qui est plutôt dangereux...Jamais monté dans un tank ?

– Non jamais, si je dois mourir au combat je préfère que ce soit en étant libre, en sentant le vent sur mon visage...Pourquoi dangereux ?

– Parce que tu te penses invincible alors que tu ne l'es pas. Tout ce que les membres de ton équipe entendent quand tu te fais toucher, c'est un simple clic.

Eren déglutit.

– Tu as perdu des hommes ?

– Hélas oui, et toi ?

Eren hocha la tête lentement.

– Le dernier a marché sur une mine.

Mais au moins là il y avait eu le bruit de l'explosion pour accompagner la mort, pas uniquement ce simple « clic » que décrivait Reiner.

– Je n'aime pas la guerre, mais c'est tout ce que je sais faire malheureusement, confia le chef de section en s'acharnant sur une tache qui refusait de partir, par contre toi tu es encore jeune, tu pourras facilement te reconvertir lorsque la paix sera revenue.

– Tu as quel âge ?

– Vingt-huit ans, j'étais _Hauptmann_ , enfin _Rittmeister_ , avant de venir ici. J'étais encore plus jeune que toi lorsque j'ai fait mes premiers pas dans l'armée.

– Ça reste suffisamment jeune pour faire quelque chose d'autre une fois que nous aurions gagné la guerre.

Reiner eut un petit sourire triste.

– Je ne crois pas...Bon allé, file, je peux finir de le nettoyer tout seul, va offrir ta force à quelqu'un d'autre.

Eren n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

– C'est vrai ?

Il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir faire des trucs de vrais soldats et non pas du ménage. Quoi qu'il en était, ce camp où les soldats se baladaient librement à la recherche d'activitgés ne cessait de l'étonner.

Le jeune soldat parcouru la base en long, en large et en travers, proposant son aide à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un. Mais la réponse était toujours globalement la même : « Non, ce n'est pas la peine, on se débrouille déjà, va aider quelqu'un d'autre ».

Ses pieds le conduirent jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Un terrain ridiculement petit, mais un terrain d'entraînement tout de même. Quelqu'un était déjà là, une femme, elle s'entraînait à frapper l'un des mannequins à mains nues.

Eren s'approcha, ses pas crissèrent sur l'épais tas de sable que l'on avait jeté sur la neige. La femme se retourna. Son regard bleu acier, accéré comme celui d'un oiseau de proie, se posa sur le nouveau venu.

– Tu viens d'arriver n'est-ce pas ? Ca se voit à ta manière d'errer sans savoir où aller.

Eren franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

– C'est vrai, je suis Eren, je suis arrivé hier soir, ou cette nuit, je ne sais pas trop.

– Dis moi Eren, ça te dit un combat ?

Eren jaugea la force de son adversaire potentiel du regard, elle était plus petite que lui et semblait légère...Toutes les chances étaient de son côté.

– Je veux bien, mais je suis pas mal doué, je te préviens.

La femme eut un sourire qui était tout sauf rassurant.

– Tant mieux, pour une fois j'aurais peut-être un minimum de résistance.

Eren attrapa le simili couteau en bois qu'on lui tendait et écarta légèrement les jambes pour avoir un meilleur appuie au sol.

– Prêt ?

– Prêt.

Cinq seconde plus tard le dos d'Eren heurta violemment le sable. L'air fut brutalement expulsé de ses poumons.

– Pas trop mal ?

– Je m'en remettrais...Bon sang, tu es sacrément forte ! Sans doute moins que Mikasa ma sœur adoptive...Mais quand même !

– Ta sœur sert dans quelle unité ?

– Aucune, je lui ai demandé de rester en Allemagne avec ma mère, pour prendre soin d'elle.

Enfin supplier était plus exacte, Mikasa était plus que décidée à les suivre lui et Armin.

– Donc je ne suis pas prête d'avoir une rivale sérieuse.

Un léger rire accompagne la phrase.

– Je peux te demander ton nom ? ajouta Eren.

– Annie Leonhart.

Cela expliquait pourquoi il s'était fait rétamer aussi facilement, il aurait du se méfier. Des bruits de bottes se firent entendre et la voix de Reiner résonna, étrangement sérieuse :

– Un titan aurait été apperçu près de la Normandie, il aurait coulé plusieurs embarcations de la _Kriegsmarine_ qui naviguaient dans le coin.

Eren – toujours étendu sur le sol – se redressa.

– Merde, murmura-t-il gravement.

Et il ajouta plus distinctement :

– les équipages, qu'est-ce qu'il sont devenus ?

– Au fond de l'eau, avec leurs bâtiment, répondit Berthold d'une voix faible.

– On est certain qu'il s'agissait d'un titan ? demanda Annie d'une voix étrangement calme.

– Les simples humains qui font repousser leurs membres ça ne court pas les rues, ou les océans dans ce cas.

Eren déglutit.

– Si le camp d'en face a un titan dans ses rangs, on risque aussi de perdre cette guerre.

Un titan était mystérieusement apparu lors de la _Friedensturm_ en juillet 1918 et avait fortement contribué à la défaite cuisante de l'armée allemande. Après cette le soldat aux capacités surhumaines avait refait plusieurs apparitions, toutes aussi désastreuses.

– Même sans titan l'armée du _Kaiser_ Wilhelm aurait quand même perdu la guerre, ses capacités de production se raréfiaient de jour en jour à cause du blocus maritime, rétorqua Annie.

– Dans tous les cas, la guerre rentre dans une nouvelle phase, répondit Reiner.

Berthold hocha silencieusement la tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Pour le bataillon disciplinaire je me suis surtout inspiré du bataillon 500 de la Waffen SS, tel qu'il est décrit par Ingo Peterson dans Le Bataillon 500 : l'enfer disciplinaire des SS, même si les personnages de la fic sont dans la Wehrmacht, parce que je trouve que l'ambiance du bataillon est sacrément inspirante en terme d'écriture et qu'elle colle tout à fait pour une fic sur S.N.K.


	3. Im Stahlgewittern

Chapitre 3 : _Im Stahlgewittern_

_Front de l'Est - Mars 1942_

Levi avançait à pas de loup sous le couvert des arbres, Eren sur ses talons. Il esquiva une plaque de verglas. La neige avait commencé à fondre en formant des flaques ici et là, mais malgré l'approche du printemps l'air restait frais, en particulier la nuit.

– C'est vrai que vous avez participé à la guerre d'Espagne ? J'ai entendu le médecin du camp le raconter à quelqu'un hier soir.

Levi pesta entre ses dents, Hansi n'avait pas à raconter sa vie à qui que ce soit, et le gamin Jäger qui laissait traîner ses oreilles partout...

– J'étais dans la Légion Condor.

– Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi avoir quitté la _Luftwaffe_ ? Faire la guerre dans le ciel...Tous ces duels aériens...Ça doit être quelque chose !

Malgré les chuchotements l'enthousiasme d'Eren transperçait à travers sa voix. Visiblement l'adolescent avait une vision idyllique et fantaisiste de l'aviation militaire, une vision qui n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité. Levi se remémora les flammes qui dévoraient Guernica puis les ruines fumantes qui en résultaient. La guerre était aussi sale et meurtrière dans les airs que sur la terre.

– Un accident m'a déchiré un tympan, je ne peux plus voler, se contenta-t-il pourtant de répondre.

Eren apprendra assez vite qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour l’héroïsme ou les actes chevaleresques dans cette guerre, encore moins de leur côté du champ de bataille.

_Les tranchées – creusées à la hâte – n'étaient ni très profondes ni très larges. Ils pataugeaient dans une boue pestilentielle qui leur montait jusqu'aux genoux. Les obus ennemis pleuvaient régulièrement autour d'eux, parfois sur eux._

_– 'Sont passés où ceux qui l'ont creusé cette tranchée ? Que je leur montre comment faire, râla Auruo._

_– Ils sont morts, lui répondit calmement Erd._

_– Ça m'étonne même pas, avec un travail pareil._

_– Auruo ! Le fait d'avoir été reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite de l'armée ne te donne pas le droit de leur manquer de respect, et je te rappelle que ton nombre de victoire reste nettement inférieur à celui du lieutenant-colonel, rétorqua Petra qui était la seule fille du groupe de combat._

_Auruo se figea sur place, il voulu dire quelque chose pour sa défense mais un mordement accidentel de langue mit fin à toutes discussion._

_Levi – qui se tenait un peu en retrait, comme à son habitude – observait le quatuor sans intervenir, cela faisait des années qu'il officiait avec, suffisamment de temps pour tisser des liens et voir en eux une famille, même si il était évidemment hors de question de le leur dire. Il avait appris à les apprécier tous les quatre, et surtout à compter sur eux._

_Auruo avait un tempérament hautain et bravache, mais ses talents de sniper avaient sauvé plusieurs fois la peau des autres membres de l'équipe. Petra, quant-à-elle, était une combattante des plus qualifiée malgré sa gentillesse apparente, de plus sa formation d'infirmière permettait d'apporter les premiers soins aux soldats blessés, ce qui était un apport non négligeable sur le champ de bataille. Erd, son second, avait suffisamment de présence et d'autorité pour être respecté et maintenir la cohésion dans le groupe en son absence. Enfin Günter – bien qu'un peu effacé – faisait des prouesses lorsqu'il travaillait avec de bons coéquipiers, ce qui était le cas ici._

_Miraculeusement, pendant onze jours ils furent épargnés, certes plusieurs soldats qu'il ne connaissait pas avaient été tués, sauf que cela laissait Levi indifférent, c'était cruel mais c'était comme ça, c'était la guerre, des gens mourraient. Levi savait qu'en tant que lieutenant-colonel il était sensé se soucier de tous les soldats du bataillon, et pas uniquement du noyau dur de son ancienne escouade, lorsqu'il n'était que sergent. Mais il avait pour principe de ne retenir le nom d'un soldat que si celui-ci survivait un an à la guerre, et c'était rarement le cas depuis quelques temps._

_Le premier à tomber fut Günter, un éclat de Schrapnel le décapita presque, seul un lambeau de chair gardait la tête attachée au reste du corps. C'est cette mort qui fit prendre à Levi la décision d'aller demander une autorisation de repli, il y en avait eu plein d'autres avant, mais elles ne comptaient pas. Un matin il confia les rennes à Erd et profita du brouillard matinal pour quitter le réseau de tranchées et rejoindre les lignes arrières installées dans le village le plus proche, aucun téléphone n'était installé sur la ligne de front._

_Une fois arrivé là-bas il ne pouvait plus voir les combats mais il pouvait encore entendre le bruit sourd de l'artillerie, et les bâtisses en ruines indiquaient qu'il n'était pas rare qu'un obus tombe dans le coin. Un ersatz de Kommandatur occupait la ferme locale, du moins ce qui servait de ferme, avant._

_– Heil Hitler, Oberst._

_Le colonel lui rendit son salut, cela faisait du bien de pouvoir parler normalement, sans devoir murmurer ou crier._

_– Que faites-vous là Oberstleutnant ? N'êtes vous pas sensé diriger les troupes dans les tranchées._

_– Il nous faut nous replier, nous ne pouvons pas tenir là-bas._

_– L'armée allemande ne peut pas se permettre de reculer devant ses ennemis._

_Levi sentit son sang commençait à bouillonner._

_– Des dizaines de soldats meurent chaque jour ! Je suis monté avec près de six-cents soldats, il n'en reste déjà plus que la moitié !_

_– La position doit être tenue !_

_Levi foudroya le colonel du regard, ce minable, cet officier de bureau qui avait gravi les échelons en étant planqué, sans mettre un pied sur le terrain, présentement il n'avait qu'une envie : écraser son poing sur son visage arrogant. Mais il n'en fit rien._

_– Alors donnez-moi le soutient de l'artillerie ou de l'aviation._

_– Impossible, une grande offensive se prépare, on ne peut pas se permettre de gâcher du matériel._

_Par contre jeter des vies humaines dans les fosses de l'enfer ce n'était pas grave...La voix du lieutenant-colonel monta d'un diapason :_

_– Mes soldats sont là-bas à attendre la mort, ce qui arrivera très vite si on ne fait rien ! Mais pour l'instant ils sont juste envoyés à l'abattoir comme des putains de porcs !_

_Au loin l'artillerie tambourinait toujours. Le colonel eut un tressautement de mâchoire qui fit frémir sa moustache, il n'appréciait guère qu'on lui parle sur ce ton._

_– Parlez moi sur un autre ton Ackerman !_

_– Est-ce que vous allez bougez votre cul et faire quelque chose ? Nous n'avons pas les moyens de percer les lignes adverses pour avancer et si nous ne pouvons pas reculer nous allons tous mourir._

_– Les ordres de l'état-major sont clairs, la position doit être maintenue ! Maintenant retournez d'où vous venez ou je vous fais passer en cour martiale pour abandon de poste !_

_Levi quitta les lieux en claquant la porte et en gueulant toutes les insultes en langue allemande qu'il connaissait._

_Lorsqu'il retourna aux tranchées les obus avaient ravagé le terrain. Un terrain lunaire et désolé s'offrait à lui, la violence des explosions avait projeté une quantité phénoménale de terre qui avait bouché une partie des tranchées et à l'inverse plein de nouveaux cratères étaient apparus. Mais le pire c'était ce que les déplacements de terre révélaient : de vieux cadavres en décomposition rejetés à l'air libre se mélaient à ceux encore chaud dont les blessures continuaient de saigner. Et cette odeur...Cela sentait la mort et la fin du monde, car si la fin du monde avait une odeur ça devait être celle-là._

_Les survivants avaient récupéré les corps les plus proches, ceux qui n'avaient pas été projeté au loin, ceux dont il restait quelque chose. Parmi eux gisaient, côte à côte et immobiles, Erd, Auruo et Petra. Dans le cas où on imaginait les personnes qui comptaient mortes, on les imaginait allongés dans un lit, les yeux clos, le visage serein, comme si ils s'étaient paisiblement assoupis, mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas ici. Un trou de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie ornaitle front d'Erd et l'arrière de son crâne avait explosé dans un mélange de sang, d'os brisés et de cervelle. Le corps de Petra était tordu en deux dans un angle qui n'avait rien de naturel et du sang coagulé était collé sur son menton._

_Un soldat prit le risque de s'approcher de lui, c'était un jeune, encore imberbe, les joues joufflues._

_– Elle est sortie de la tranchée pour soigner des blessés mais un obus est tombé tout près d'elle, ensuite Auruo s'est précipité vers elle, mais..._

_Le regard de Levi se posa sur Auruo, le corps de l'infortuné était criblé de balle, une véritable passoire._

_Lorsque le lieutenant-colonel retourna aux tranchées il avait tout perdu. Sans regarder il tendit son bras vers la jeune recrue qui s'était approchée._

_– Ton arme, passe-la moi._

_Levi n'avait aucune idée sur la manière dont il avait réussi à atteindre les lignes ennemies sans être touché, en fait sur le moment il ne se posa même pas la question, peut-être les Ukrainiens étaient-ils trop interloqués par le fou furieux qui traversait le no man's land seul pour tirer. Sur le bord de la tranchée Levi contempla les combattants en contrebas. Son doigt pressa la détente de la Maschinengewehr 34, la mitrailleuse faite pour être utilisée sur trépied était lourde dans ses mains, le chien et la culasse rentrèrent en contact, une étincelle enflamma la poudre et l'arme se mit à cracher du plomb._

_Les hommes s'effondrèrent._

_L'officier savait que tuer ses adversaires ne lui rendrait pas ses compagnons mais il n'éprouvait aucun regret, tout comme il n'éprouvait aucune satisfaction. Il retraversa le no man's land avec la même absence que pour l'aller, l'esprit déjà focalisé sur la véritable cible de sa vengeance. Alors qu'il tourna le dos aux tranchées une balle le frôla, les soviétiques était sortis de leur torpeur et s'apprêtait à riposter._

_Chaque pas jusqu'à cette Kommandatur en carton où régnait ce colonel de pacotille était guidé par l'appel de la vengeance, si cette ordure avait donné l'ordre de se reculer tout ça ne serait pas arrivé, Gunther, Erd, Petra et Auruo seraient encore en vie._

_La porte ne claqua pas contre le mur mais sorti de ses gonds._

_– Que faites-vous là Oberstleutnant ? Je vous ai demandé de..._

_La chaine sur laquelle était assis l'officier vola et ce dernier fut plaqué contre le mur. Les mains de Levi avaient souffert du recul de la mitrailleuse et il peinait à tenir la crosse de son Mauser HSC entre ses doigts. Il parvint tout de même à placer le canon de l'arme contre le front de sa cible. Les yeux du colonel s'illuminèrent de terreur. Levi pressa la détente mais rien ne se passa, son foutu pistolet s'était enraillé._

_Aussitôt on se jeta sur lui pour le maîtriser._

– Cette tactique du fil, ce n'est pas un peu déloyal ?

La voix d'Eren sortit l'ancien lieutenant-colonel de ses pensées, son cadet avait déjà attaché le fil transparent à un arbre et il leur restait maintenant à dérouler la bobine jusqu'à l'autre morceau de forêt, mais pour cela ils devaient traverser un espace large d'une centaine de mètres à découvert, un espace où un sniper ennemi pouvait facilement les atteindre.

– Ecoute Jäger, on manque d'hommes et de matériel et notre bataillon est trop isolé pour être secouru rapidement, alors il faut impérativement empêcher les tanks ennemis de parvenir jusqu'à notre base et tant pis si pour cela il faut tendre des pièges afin de les empêcher de passer par ici.

Le fil transparent tendu entre deux arbres était quasiment invisible à l’œil nu et extrêmement coupant, les soldats assis sur des chars ou des automobiles lancés à vive allure qui entraient en contact avec risquaient de subir de graves mutilations, voir d'être décapités.

Eren revint en courant se mettre à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres après avoir attaché l'autre extrémité. Le fil était désormais tendu, prêt à recevoir ses victimes.

* * *

 

Eren se dressa sur son coude et attrapa les enveloppes déjà ouvertes qu'on lui tendait, il y en avait trois, écrites par sa mère, par sa sœur adoptive Mikasa et par son meilleur ami Armin. L'idée qu'il en manquait une lui effleura l'esprit, il aurait du en recevoir une supplémentaire, de la part de son père, mais si son père n'avait pas disparu il ne se serait pas engagé volontairement avant sa majorité.

Le jeune soldat se mit en position assise sur sa couchette, s'adossa au mur de la baraque et sortit la première lettre. L'écriture était penchée et les lettres attachées entre elles, c'était celle de sa mère, au fil des lignes la vie à Lübeck au cours de ces dernières semaines lui était contée, avec l'espoir qu'il en fasse bientôt de nouveau parti.

– Tu as de la chance d'avoir autant de courriers Eren, et aussi fréquemment, l'interpella Reiner qui était assis en tailleur sur sa propre paillasse.

– Tu n'as rien reçu ?

– Je ne vois pas qui pourrait m'écrire, mon père est mort quand j'avais dix ans et ma mère n'est pas en état de le faire.

Eren déglutit.

– Personne d'autre...Un ami...Personne ?

Berthold prit la parole de l'autre bout du cabanon.

– En fait nous...Je veux dire, il avait un ami d'enfance qui lui écrivait régulièrement mais...

– Plus de nouvelles depuis plus d'un an.

Eren comprenait parfaitement ce que Reiner pouvait ressentir, il n'y avait rien de pire que de ne pas savoir.

– Il est sûrement prisonnier quelque part, déclara-t-il avec un optimisme forcé.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était dupe, la convention de Genève autorisait les prisonniers à donner de leurs nouvelles, si le disparu ne l'avait pas fait c'est qu'il était mort, ou tombé aux mains d'une armée ennemie qui n'y avait pas adhéré, et dans ce cas...Il fallait mieux changer de sujet.

– Sinon Berthold, si j'ai bien compris tu connaissais Reiner avant de venir ici.

– En fait nous nous fréquentions enfants puisqu'on habitait tous les deux à Munich, mais j'ai déménagé alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant et je l'ai perdu de vue jusqu'au moment où je me suis retrouvé dans le même bataillon que lui...

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et une violente explosion secoua les frêles murs de bois. Eren bondit sur ses pieds.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Après un très bref instant de flottement Reiner se leva.

– Le camp est attaqué ! A vos armes vite ! s'écria-t-il le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour se faire entendre au dessus du vacarme environnant.

En sortant Eren failli ne pas reconnaître les lieux, en un instant le paisible camp s'était transformé en un champ de bataille rugissant, brûlant et crépitant. L'explosion avait projeté des morceaux de corps un peu partout, un torse était empalé sur une branche, trop haut pour être décroché.

La plupart des baraquements étaient en proie aux flammes ou démolis par les obus qui continuaient tomber.

Eren fit un écart pour éviter un soldat qui gisait dans une flaque rouge, le malheureux n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre son casque.

L'orage d'acier cessa brusquement, ne laissant qu'une désolation funeste.

– Préparez-vous ça ne fait que commencer, l'ennemi arrive ! clama Reiner en essuyant la terre collée à sa joue.

En effet, les premières balles de l'infanterie claquèrent, peut-être moins destructrice et impressionnante que les obus mais aussi porteuse de mort.

D'autres cadavres vinrent s'ajouter aux autres, étrangement la seule chose que pensa Eren c'est que ceux là avaient l'air moins abîmés.

Près de lui une balle percuta une jambe dans un éclat de chair, d'os et de sang, le soldat tomba en hurlant.

Mais petit à petit les membres du bataillon se ressaisirent et commencèrent à contre-attaquer, une clameur aux sonorités germaniques s'éleva, venant contrer le cri soviétique qui régnait jusque là.

Eren vit un combattant allemand mitrailler avec un sourire ravi les premiers éléments de la percée russe, ils étaient attaqués, ils étaient dans leur bon bon droit pour se défendre le plus violemment possible.

Un peu partout les balles déchiraient les corps. Eren lui-même fut happé par le mouvement, il défendait sa vie mais pas seulement, un besoin incontrôlable de tirer lui venait du fond des entrailles.

Le bruit de la mitraille rythmait les secondes. La mort fauchait avec indifférence, une fois que les soldats tombés auront eu leurs os blanchis par le temps il ne sera plus possible de savoir pour quel camp ils combattaient.

Une explosion se fit entendre au loin et les soviétiques commencèrent à se replier de façon désordonnée.

– Ces salauds se sont fait prendre à revers ! fanfaronna une voix qu'Eren n'identifiait pas.

Lorsque la bataille cessa l'ancien sergent resta immobile, l'arme encore fumante dans les mains. Le calme ne dura pas, très vite ceux qui étaient encore conscients se mirent à crier les noms de leurs camarades perdus de vue, on commença à secourir ceux qui avaient été ensevelis sous les décombres et à prodiguer les premiers soins aux blessés.

Ils avaient gagnés, le bataillon avait résisté, mais la sensation que la prochaine offensive sera bien pire éclipsait complètement l'impression de victoire. Eren courait un peu partout dans le camp, aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait à droite et à gauche, lorsqu'il failli bousculer Reiner. Le tankiste l'esquiva et le retint en l'attrapant par le bras.

– Fais attention Eren !

– Désolé Reiner, j'allais voir si le grand chef, Levi et les autres étaient en approche, Annie me l'a demandé.

– Par hasard tu n'aurais pas vu Berthold ? Je ne le trouve pas depuis...Depuis...

– Je vais t'aider à le chercher !

Il tendit l'oreille mais il était difficile d'entendre quelque chose en raison de l'agitation ambiante et des cris et râles des blessés. Malgré tout un bruit étouffé qui ressemblait à une voix humaine parvint aux tympans d'Eren.

– Reiner ! Par là ! Sous les poutres qui se sont effondrées, j'entend quelque chose !

Si Berthold était coincé en dessous il ne fallait pas traîner à le dégager, il était peut-être gravement blessé et peut-être qu'il manquait d'air.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils retiraient les débris les mots se firent plus distincts.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? A l'aide ! Je suis bloqué !

C'était la voix de Berthold, cela ne faisait aucun doute, l'inquiétude assombrit le visage de Reiner.

– Tiens bon Berthold !

Et il se hâta de retirer les débris de boix qui restaient, jusqu'à ce que la figure de son vieil ami apparaisse à l'air libre. Eren s'abaissa pour lui donner un coup de main. Les deux hommes s'affairèrent pour dégager leur camarade, faisant abstraction des échardes qui se plantaient dans leurs doigts.

Malgré le froid Eren transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Le corps de Berthold apparu complètement, plié en deux.

– Reiner, Eren, les gars...Je n'arrive plus à bouger.


	4. Hinein in den Feuersturm

Chapitre 4 : _Hinein in den Feuersturm_

L'assaut des soviétiques sur le camp remontait à plusieurs jours, pourtant le vent continuait de charier des cendres qui leur obstruaient la gorge, leur piquaient le nez et leur brulaient les yeux. Mais les cendres ce n'était rien comparé à l'odeur des bûchers, Eren n'avait jamais sentit odeur plus horrible que celle de corps humains en train de brûler. A vrai dire, seul les cadavres ennemis avaient connus ce sort, les soldats de la Wehrmacht qui avaient péri lors de l'attaque russe avaient eu le droit à un rapatriement en cercueil jusque dans les cimetières de la patrie et à une mention « mort pour le Reich » dans la rubrique nécrologique du journal. Du moins lorsqu'il restait quelque chose à rapatrier...

Le bataillon avait subi de lourdes pertes et beaucoup de nouveaux venus étaient venus boucher les trous, Eren préférait ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si les troupes menées par Levi n'avaient pas réussi à détruire les canons qui pilonaient le camp.

– De toute façon les Russes ont toujours aimé faire tout cramer.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça Jehan ?

– A cause du grand incendie de Moscou en 1812. Et d'abord mon nom c'est Jean, pas Jehan, je te l'ai déjà dit Marco.

Jean était arrivé d'un régiment de volontaires français le lendemain de l'assaut, et si Marco l'avait rapidement pris sous son aile, Eren avait tout de suite développé de l'animosité envers lui et c'était réciproque.

De base Eren ne pouvait déjà pas comprendre comment des Français pouvaient se porter volontaire pour revêtir l'uniforme de la Wehrmacht ou de la _Schutzstaffel_ , que des Italiens ou des Finlandais qui étaient alliés le fassent, d'accord, mais des Français...Comment pouvait-on vouloir combattre sous l'uniforme de ceux qui nous avaient défait moins de deux ans en arrière ?

Pourtant l'ancien Unteroffizier aurait bien aimé se lier d'amitié avec certains des nouveaux venus, Reiner et Berthold avaient été envoyés en Allemagne et il se sentait un peu seul. En effet Berthold – qui souffrait d'une paralysie dû à ce que les anglais appelaient le Shellshock – avait été interné dans un service spécialisé de l'hôpital de Lübeck et Reiner était parti plaidé la cause du bataillon à Berlin. Certes Annie était restée sur place, mais ce n'était pas pareille, et elle lui foutait un peu les jetons.

La pelle d'Eren ramassa quelque chose de noir, carbonisé et inidentifiable. Jean se pencha en avant.

– Regardez, c'est rose à l'intérieur. Vous savez comme quand vous ratez la cuisson de votre viande et que c'est carbonisé autour et cru à l'intérieur.

Marco eut un haut-le-coeur.

– S'il te plaît Jehan, tais-toi.

Mais au grand désarroi de l'ancien Unterfeldwebel Eren leva la pelle à hauteur de son visage.

– Mais c'est un bras en fait.

Un bras, du coude au poignet, la main sensée le complêter avait disparu.

– Ok, là je vais vraiment vomir, murmura Marco en s'éloignant.

Il disparu derrière un arbre encore debout et revint quelques instants plus tard, s'essuyant la bouche, blème comme un cachet d'aspirine.

– Jean peux-tu aller me chercher quelqu'un de l'équipe sanitaire ?

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Si il y a des morceaux de cadavres ici et là il faut s'en occuper rapidement, avant que les conditions d'hygiène désastreuses ne favorisent le développement d'une épidémie. Le bataillon est déjà assez eprouvé comme ça.

Jean hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

– Je dois aller voir qui exactement ?

– Le mieux c'est que tu ailles voir Hansi, comme c'est le médecin du camp elle doit sans doute traîner du côté de l'infirmerie.

Comme l'ex-Gefreiter n'était là que depuis peu de temps il prit quelques instants pour se remémorer l'emplacement de l'infirmerie, derrières les dortoirs. Eren le regarda s'éloigner sans déplaisir.

– J'aurais pu y aller Marco, ça aurait été plus rapide.

– Je sais, mais c'est lui qui a besoin de se familiariser avec le camp et de trouver ses marques. Tu sais, c'est pas un mauvais bougre Jehan...Je veux dire Jean.

Eren dévisagea l'ancien sergent-chef au visage constellé de taches de rousseur d'un air sceptique et grommela, la fréquentation de Kirschtein lui donnait l'impression d'une épine dans le pied, ou plutôt l'impression d'un coup de sabot dans l'entrejambe, étant donné la face de cheval du concerné.

Un cheval hennit doucement dans l'attente d'une friandise lorsque Jean passa devant les écuries, mais le pauvre animal risquait d'attendre longtemps, non pas qu'il détestait les animaux, mais à force d'être comparé avec il n'éprouvait plus aucune sympathie à leur égard.

Les conditions climatiques ayant permis d'envoyer les blessés graves dans des hôpitaux militaires, il ne restait que peu de monde dans l'infirmerie, uniquement les blessés légers. Pourtant, malgré l'absence de blessés graves, de mourrants et de soldats gémissant, il y avait encore quelque chose qui faisait que la plupart des membres du bataillon préféraient garder leur distance avec l'infirmerie : le médecin-chef du camp, Hansi Zoé, une énergumène à lunettes qui passait son temps à vouloir tester des remontants de son cru ou de nouvelles méthodes de soin sur les infortunés qui mettaient les pieds dans son domaine.

Mais si Jean s'était bien rendu compte d'une chose en à peine quelques jours, c'était que le bataillon disciplinaire était rempli de monstres, entre Braun qui recevait une poutre sur l'épaule sans broncher, alors que n'importe qui d'autres aurait hurler, l'os broyé, Jäger qui ne fatiguait jamais, et ce gars, Ackerman, qui semblait danser entre les balles...Il ne fallait pas s'étonner si l'Allemagne avait vaincu aussi facilement la France, ça et l'abus de pervitine...Et dans la _Schutzstaffe_ l ça devait être encore pire...

Un blessé alité poussa un râle de douleur, sa figure était dissimlée par des bandages mais ses bras nus laissaient apparaître une peau à vive, couvertes de cloques. La personne couchée dans ce lit avait été gravement brûlé. Jean se sentait affreusement mal.

– Les réserves sont presques vides et il n'y avait plus assez de bandes de gaze pour ce malheureux.

Hansi avait surgit de derrière un rideau, le jeune français devina que son bureau était séparé de la zone de l'infirmerie où séjournaient les malades et les blessés par ce simple bout de tissu, faire avec les moyens du bord était le maître mot du bataillon.

– Que puis-je pour toi...Euh...

– Jean, c'est Jean.

Même si ça ne lui servait à rien de se présenter, aucun de ces fichus buveurs de schnaps ne savait prononçait correctement son prénom.

– Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

– C'est Marc...Bodt qui m'envoit, nous avons retrouvés des morceaux de corps humain, près des restes du dortoir C, il demande à ce que l'équipe de sanitaire s'en occupe, il craint que dans le cas contraire cela facilite la proliférations de maladies.

Hansi s'approcha d'un placard et y attrapa un flacon dans lequel elle plongea une seringue, sans répondre. Jean vit le cylindre se colorer lentement et l'aiguille fut plantée dans le bras droit du soldat qui souffrait de brûlures, il se demanda si le médecin avait l'intention de lui répondre, quand finalement...

– Je ne crois pas que les morts propagent des maladies, du moins pas plus que les vivants. Il faut juste éviter que les cadavres ne contaminent les points d'eau en se décomposant. Mais je vais quand même en parler à Moblit, mon second, c'est lui qui s'occupe de ce genre de problème d'habitude, au cas où je me trompe et parce que dans tous les cas le moral des troupes sera meilleur sans des morceaux de cadavres qui traînent un peu partout.

Jean visualisa l'image d'un homme chutant à côté de lui, touché en plein cœur, son sang rougissant la neige et se mélant à celui des autres qui étaient tombés avant lui. Vivement qu'il soit libéré de ce bataillon...Non ! Vivement que cette guerre cesse et qu'il soit tout simplement libéré de son statut de soldat, la lutte contre le bolchévisme ce n'était pas son combat. Mais il avait conscience qu'une fois sa mise à l'épreuve passée il risquait surtout de se retrouver une fois de plus à marcher vers Moscou, par moins quarante.

Mais il en avait conscience, les terres de l'Union des Républiques Socialistes Soviétiques allaient surement être son tombeau, il allait probablement périr habillé d'un uniforme sous lequel il ne se reconnaissait pas. Quelques mois plus tôt il en aurait presque pleuré, aujourd'hui en fonction des moments, soit il s'en fichait, soit ça lui foutait gravement le cafard.

Quelques heures plus tard, Eren tentait de trouver le sommeil sur la demi-paillasse qui lui était accordé. Avant l'attaque le confort dans le camp était déjà rudimentaire, mais maintenant...Maintenant que plusieurs bâtiments avaient été détruits, les survivants avaient été regroupés dans les dortoirs restants, et beaucoup de soldats devaient partager une couchette. Eren ne pouvait pas imaginer des personnes de la carrure de Reiner ou de Berthold être soumises à cette contrainte, déjà qu'après une nuit sur un lit de camp individuel de taille standart ils se réveillaient avec un tas de courbatures.

L'artillerie soviétique avait détruit deux dortoirs et le réfectoire, endommagé le terrain d'aviation et loupé de peu les écuries. Le fait que les chevaux aient été épargnés le réconforter, un peu. Il détestait beaucoup de chose dans la guerre, mais ce qu'il haissait par dessus tout c'était quand des animaux étaient tués, la guerre était une affaire d'Hommes, il était injuste que la nature en paye le prix.

Son compagnon de matelas bougea légèrement, c'était un ancien caporal en chef relevé de ses fonctions pour une faute grave commise en France, mais Eren ignorait laquelle.

– Qui s'occupe des patrouilles cette nuit ?

Depuis que le camp avait été attaqué, beaucoup craignaient la nuit, moment le plus propice pour des offensives surprises. Un transfert était la troisième chose qu'Eren espérait le plus actuellement, après le retour chez lui et le fait de retrouver tous ses proches, son père compris, pas un envoi dans une autre unité, il se plaisait bien ici, mais le déplacement de tout le bataillon dans un lieu pas encore marqué par la mort, du moins pas par la mort de collègues et amis tombés au combat.

Une voix marquée par un fort accent bavarois en provenance de l'autre côté de la baraque lui répondit.

– Erik, Heinrich, Karl et Greda patrouillent dans le camp et Marco et Jean sont partis tenter de repérer les positions adverses.

Eren se retourna sur un coude et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine, ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants et il était crevé. Mais entre les inquiétudes habituelles dues à la guerre, le froid nocturne de ce début de printemps et les chuchotements de ses compagnons de chambrée, il peinait à trouver le sommeil.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit en frottant sur le sol en terre et laissa passer Annie.

– Je suis déjà passée dans les quatres autres baraques...Le bataillon vient de recevoir un télégramme, la ville de Lübeck a été bombardée par l'aviation alliée.

Eren sentit son estomac se contracter, se retourner et se plier en huit, tout ça en une demi-seconde. La guerre ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir autant d'effroi, c'était pire que la première fois qu'il était monté en ligne, pire que la première fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un mourir, pire que tous les fois où il avait lui-même échappé de peu à la mort, pire que la fois où le bataillon avait été attaqué et avait échappé de peu à la destruction complète. Il se redressa et sauta au pied du lit.

Son esprit imagina sans difficultés le mugissement des _Spitfires_ et des _Boeings_ , les cris des civiles apeurés, le bruit des bombes et de la mitraille, l'odeur du feu..

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait serré le poing. Si il était arrivé quelque chose à sa famille...Si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à sa famille, les personnes qui en étaient responsables ne s'en sortiront pas, il jurait de les traquer et de les tuer toutes...Non ! Il jurait de tuer tous les soldats anglais, américains ou soviétiques qu'il croisait ! Ces êtres abjectes qui s'en prenaient impunément aux civils ne méritaient pas de vivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : J'ai conscience que certains risquent de mal prendre le fait de mettre en avant un soldat allemand qui se plaint du fait de s'en prendre aux civils, je rassure ces derniers, les crimes allemands ne seront pas ignorés, loin de là.


End file.
